Zetton
Zetton is an alien Kaiju from the planet Zetton. He is the first known Kaiju to single-handedly defeat and nearly kill an Ultra. History When the Alien Zettons' invasion of Earth failed, the Zettonian that had infiltrated the Science Patrol unleashed their final weapon. Destroying their ship with some sort of self-destruct technology, Zetton was unleashed. Ultraman was the only one who could fight the Kaiju, or so it seemed. The two fought, with both having a wide array of powers at their disposal. Ultimately however, Ultraman lost the battle, when his own Specium Ray was redirected back at him via Zetton's abilities. Alas however, Zetton was destroyed when the Science Patrol fired a prototype weapon at the monster, which killed him nearly instantly. Other Zettons would be used by Reionyxes and variations would be created by other aliens, but alas. the original would remain infamous. Recently, the normal Zetton resurfaced, although it is unknown if it is the same individual as the first. He has taken up residence in Kaijuland and remained surprisingly peaceful for a time. However when Kaijuland nearly went to war with the Anime Nation, Zetton was among those who wanted to fight, being one of the Kaiju defiled by the Ultra Monster Personification Project. When the situation calmed, Zetton remained resentful, but took no violent action. He lives in Kaijuland to this day, in relative peace. Abilities * Zetton Breaker (ゼットンブレイカー Zetton Bureikā?): Zetton can catch an upcoming beam-type attack with his hands, after words he can fire an energy wave beam from both of his hands outstretched. These waves are very powerful, able to bring down opponents in a single shot due to its fatigue-inducing powers. ** Zetton Final Beam (ゼットンファイナルビーム Zetton Fainaru Bīmu?): A variation of Zetton Breaker, which is also done by absorbing the opponent's attack to empower the beam produced. If aimed correctly, this can kill Ultras with a single use if the beam strikes their color timer. It is also a tag-team finisher in ULTRA MONSTERS made with Imitation Ultraman (Alien Zarab), where the fake silver giant fired his Fake Specium Ray for Zetton to absorb before launching Zetton Breaker to the opponent. * One Trillion Degree Fireball (一兆度の火球 Ichi chō-do no kakyū?): Also known as Meteor Fireball (メテオ火球 Meteo Kakyū?). Zetton's primary and strongest attack, he can emit and launch a variety of yellow colored fire balls from his "mouth", or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, to being bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face), creating entire explosions that are larger than himself and are capable of overwhelming the strongest of foes and energy shields. * Zetton Barrier (ゼットンバリア Zetton Baria?): When attacked, Zetton can create and erect a large, powerful crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source. However, the barrier has an opening at the top, and does not shield him from attacks thrown from above his head. The shield color is varied: the one that fought Ultraman had its barrier in yellow while Heisei versions tend to display it blue. * Zetton Light Bullet (ゼットン光弾 Zetton Kōdan?): Zetton can fire white colored energy balls from his yellow spot at his face. It also can be fired rapidly. * Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zetton is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. * Super Strength: Zetton has a great deal of strength, even more so than Red King. Capable of taking on the combined might and forces of Gomora, Litra, and Eleking at once. This great strength he has also allows him to rival the strength of powerful monsters such as King Joe Black and even the Ultramen. * Energy Laser: Zetton can fire red-coloured energy lasers from the holes on both sides of his head. Trivia * Zetton is a relatively powerful Kaiju, and his defeating of Ultraman left the Ultras fearful of the monster for some time, until Ultraman Jack defeated Zetton's successor, Zetton II. Category:Kaiju Category:Dudes Category:Stronk dudes Category:Kaijuland residents Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Zettons